1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to roller skates and more particularly to a new construction for roller skates of the shoe attached two wheel type.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Shoe attached two wheel roller skates of course are not new. Conventional, four wheel, sidewalk skates are heavy and inefficient. Two wheel roller skates reduce friction on the skating surface and enables the skater to take a longer stride, thus covering more distance for the effort expended. Such skates provide the feeling of ice skates and thus permit a game simulating ice hockey to be played in the summer months in areas where ice is not available in those months.
Heretofore a serious problem with such skates has been the lack of rigidity between the spaced wheels. To function properly it is essential that the wheels of the skate be maintained in alignment during use. Because there are only two wheels on each skate sidewise stresses are particularly severe during use and require that strong side supports be provided between the wheels.
The solution to this problem has heretofore taken many forms but generally has resulted in a construction in which the wheel assembly is a unitary structure and can be used only with one size shoe. This substantially increases the cost of manufacturing shoe skates of this type in many different sizes.